Ein wunderbarer Trank
by irm63
Summary: Und daher hatte sich das goldene Trio wieder einmal in der Toilette der maulenden Myrte eingefunden, um heimlich einen Trank zu brauen, ...


Mein Beitrag zur Sockenchallenge bei , das Vorkommen von Professor Snape und mindestens einer Socke war zwingend vorgeschrieben.

**Disclaimer:**

Die Zaubererwelt und die darin lebenden Personen gehören J.K.R., die Idee zu dieser Story gehört mir.

**Ein wunderbarer Trank**

**von irm63**

„Das schaffen wir niemals", wimmerte Ron. „Snape wird uns umbringen."

„Schschsch, ...", Hermine rührte mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck das dicksuppige Gebräu, dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn, viermal dagegen, ... , und Ron hielt erschrocken den Mund.

„Der Trank muss jetzt noch exakt zwölf Minuten köcheln, und dann muss uns Dobby pünktlich die letzte Zutat bringen", murmelte Hermine, nachdem der Trank endlich in hellem Azur erstrahlte.

„Und Du bist Dir ganz sicher, ... " ein mörderischer Blick Hermines, und der Junge-der- in-keinster-Weise-ahnte-wem-er sein-bisheriges-Überlegen-zu-verdanken-hatte, verstummte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher", sagte Hermine gereizt, „ schließlich habe ich den Text lange genug studiert."

Die drei blickten auf das alte verblasste Pergament, das Hermine beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek entdeckt hatte.

Ein Pergament, auf dem in kaum noch entzifferbarer Schrift ein Tränkerezept zu lesen war, das Nevilles Probleme mit Hogwarts grimmigem Tränkemeister möglicherweise dauerhaft zu lösen vermochte.

Und daher hatte sich das goldene Trio wieder einmal in der Toilette der maulenden Myrte eingefunden, um heimlich einen Trank zu brauen, mit dem sie Neville an seinem Geburtstag überraschen wollten. Einige Tropfen davon auf die Haut aufgetragen, würden bewirken, dass der Spender der letzten Zutat dem Träger gegenüber freundlich gestimmt würde.

Was das Problem der Beschaffung besagter Zutat aufgeworfen hatte. Denn diese musste frisch sein und das hieß in diesem Fall „direkt von Snape in den Kessel".

Unmöglich zu beschaffen, hätte nicht Harry die Idee gehabt Dobby einzuspannen. Und so warteten sie gespannt auf den tapferen Hauselfen.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen und entzündete mit einem raschen Wink des Zauberstabs das Kaminfeuer.

Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen, und die von Dumbledore einberufene Besprechung wegen des bevorstehenden Hogsmeade-Wochenendes hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, seine Laune zu bessern, da der Schulleiter nicht von seinem gloriosen Einfall abzubringen war, die Kollegen paarweise zur Aufsicht einzuteilen.

Was Snape betreffend hieß, sich einen Samstagnachmittag lang düstere Prophezeiungen über sein verfrühtes Ableben anhören zu müssen, ohne der dürrhalsigen Prophetin besagten dürren Hals ein für alle Mal umdrehen zu dürfen.

Er schenkte sich einen doppelten Feuerwhisky ein, nachdem er die schweren Drachenlederstiefel von den Füßen gestreift hatte, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und beschloss, diese kopfschmerzbereitenden Gedanken weit von sich zu schieben.

Ein weiterer warm die Kehle hinunterrinnender Schluck brachte ihn der ersehnten Entspannung ein gutes Stück näher und er beschloss, den Abend mit einem guten Buch zu verbringen. Und was wäre entspannender, als dies in der Badewanne zu tun, dachte er und entledigte sich zunächst seiner Socken, ließ sie achtlos fallen und erhob sich, um das Bad aufzusuchen.

Auf halbem Weg dorthin ließ ihn ein heftiges PLOPP rasch herumfahren, doch er sah nur noch eine kleine schattenhafte Gestalt mit einem weiteren PLOPP unter Mitnahme seiner Socken verschwinden.

‚Verfluchte übereifrige Hauselfen', dachte er, streifte die Robe ab und begann, seine Manschettenknöpfe zu öffnen.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Die zwölf Minuten waren beinahe vorüber, als Dobby mit einer triumphierenden Verbeugung direkt vor Harry auftauchte und begeistert mit den schwarzen Socken winkte.

„Dobby hat Harry Potters Auftrag ausgeführt, genau wie von Harry Potter aufgetragen."

„Öh, ja, Danke Dobby, " murmelte Harry, der unauffällig vor dem direkt vor seiner Nase wedelnden Raubgut zurückwich.

„Gib sie doch bitte Hermine, ja?"

„Wunderbar, Dobby, und genau rechtzeitig," lobte diese den tapferen Hauselfen, während sie die Socken mit zwei spitzen Fingern entgegennahm und sie über den dampfenden Kessel hielt, die letzten quälend langsam verrinnenden Sekunden abzählend.

Mit einer letzten beflissenen Verbeugung disapparierte Dobby.

„Jetzt", flüsterte sie gebannt, als sie sie in den Kessel fallen ließ. Der Trank würde nun eine letzte Transformation durchlaufen, und sich mit einem leichten Zischen zartgelb färben. Dann konnte er in die bereitstehende Phiole abgefüllt werden.

Zunächst geschah nichts, gar nichts, dann bildeten sich kleine perlende Bläschen, was Hermine zu einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

Doch gerade als ihre Freunde warnen wollte, schoss eine Fontäne aus dem Kessel, die zunächst an die Decke klatschte und sich dann über die Anwesenden ergoss.

Mit ungeahnter Wirkung.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Gerade wollte er den Gehrock abstreifen, als Snape ein blitzartiger Impuls durchfuhr. Was in Merlins Namen gab ihm auf einmal das dringliche Gefühl, unbedingt in der Toilette der maulenden Myrte nach dem Rechten sehen zu müssen?

Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass er der Sache besser auf den Grund gehen sollte und stirnrunzelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, nachdem er rasch die Stiefel über die bloßen Füße gestreift und sich im Vorübergehen die Robe übergeworfen hatte.

o0o0o0o0o0o

„Was ist passiert", quietschte Ron mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Hermine mit bleichem Gesicht, die den Trank aus ihrem tropfnassen Haar wrang. „Ich habe mich genau an die Rezeptur gehalten."

Sie war ratlos und auch Harrys tröstende Bemerkung, dass ja nicht passiert war, was sich nicht mit einem Reinigungszauber beheben ließ, beruhigte sie nicht.

Also studierte sie noch einmal das Pergament, ging das Rezept Schritt für Schritt auf der Suche nach dem Fehler durch.

„Nur Schade für Neville, dass es nicht funktioniert hat", meinte Harry und machte sich daran, die Schweinerei zu beseitigen, als plötzlich die Tür aufschlug und eine allzu bekannte dunkle Silhouette den Türrahmen ausfüllte.

„Was haben wir denn da? ", murmelte Snape, während er die Situation erfasste.

„Drei Schüler die nach der Ausgangssperre unterwegs sind, das macht jeweils 50 Punkte, zwei davon, die unzweifelhaft keine Mädchen sind, in einer Mädchentoilette, noch einmal 100 Punkte, und ein ..., " er rümpfte missbilligend die Nase, „ ... unerlaubtes Tränkeexperiment, ich denke insgesamt 350 Punkte von Gryffindor sind angemessen."

Er freute sich bereits auf das Zusammentreffen mit Minerva an der Frühstückstafel, während er der schreckstarren Hermine das Pergament aus den klammen Händen nahm.

Er fand den Fehler sofort, denn dieser Trank war ihm natürlich nicht unbekannt, auch wenn er seit zweihundert Jahren in der Zaubererwelt in Vergessenheit geraten war.

„Sie wollten also den Trank der Sanftmütigkeit brauen, „stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest, „ und dabei verwendeten sie meine Socken." Er starrte Hermine sprichwörtlich in Grund und Boden.

Dem Hauselfenproblem würde er sich später widmen.

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte diese schicksalsergeben. Harry und Ron tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, die von Snape verhängten Strafarbeiten würden sicher legendär werden. Snapes Grinsen verhieß nicht Gutes.

„Nun, hätten sie den Text aufmerksam gelesen, dann wäre ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass dieser, ich muss zugeben, etwas verwischte Buchstabe kein ‚S' sondern ein ‚L' ist. Sie haben statt einer Locke eine Socke verwendet, Miss Granger. Und dabei einen Trank kreiert, der es mir ermöglicht, Ihren Aufenthaltsort jederzeit aufzuspüren. Ich verlasse mich also darauf, dass sie in fünf Minuten in Ihren Schlafsälen sind, nachdem sie hier für Ordnung gesorgt haben."

Das Trio starrte ihm entsetzt hinterher, als Snape den Raum verließ. Die Konsequenzen waren ebenso klar wie fürchterlich, keine nächtlichen Streifzüge mehr, keine heimlichen Ausflüge in den Honigtopf, ..., dann trafen zwei sehr zornige Blicke eine peinlich berührte Hermine.

**Nachwort:**

Minerva McGonagall war natürlich zunächst äußerst verstimmt über den horrenden Verlust an Hauspunkten, wurde jedoch später durch die Tatsache damit versöhnt, dass es mit Hilfe des von ihren Gryffindors entdeckten Trankes, letztendlich gelang, Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort aufzuspüren.

Sowohl Hermine Granger als auch Professor Snape wurden mit einem Merlinorden erster Klasse geehrt, Hermine für ihre Entdeckung, der Professor für den Einfall, Malfoys Rasierwasser mit dem Trank zu versehen und so den Treffpunkt des inneren Zirkels aufzuspüren.

Auch konnte die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts in den folgenden Jahren die Zahl der nächtlichen Kontrollgänge beträchtlich reduzieren.

4


End file.
